bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Shun Kazami
is one of the main protagonists of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Character Design Shun's outfit in season one was a black shirt covered with a thin purple triangular-backed ending. He also had black pants with a brown zipper like designs on around them. His black hair consists of two layers. The first layer of hair is the front all one his forehead, and his second layer is the straight hair tied up with a ponytail. His light brown eyes are in an upset mood. In New Vestroia, Shun's outfit consists of a fully black sweater-like turtleneck, gloves that reach to his elbows, black Vestal jeans that he stole along with the rest of the outfit from when he infiltrated the Vestals after he saved Ingram. He has black rubber boots that almost goes to his knees. He later wears a long green vest up to his knees with a belt on the side when its open. He when he is on Earth he wears black pants with a black shirt with green markings. Shun's hair is almost the same only the difference is that he cut off his ponytail and his hair is up to his neck. In Gundalian Invaders, he wears a green ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimming, black pants, black wrist bands and purple and green boots. Personality Shun is one of the calmest brawlers in the series. He rarely gets flustered or annoyed, and even when he is annoyed, he maintain's a cool voice (although he voices his displeasure).Shun is a lone wolf and always focus in battles. Story Shun Kazami lives in the province, and is a Ventus attribute player. He is also an aspiring ninja, receiving training from his grandfather. He is a loner, yet is willing to help his friends at all costs. Together with Dan Kuso, his best friend and childhood friend, he invented the gameplay for Bakugan. He had been the first ranked battler until Masquerade and his minions dominated the rankings, and because his grandfather didn't let him play, ending up in 6th place. After defeating Komba, he ends up fifth. Shun is currently in 3rd place. His mother is really sick, and it was when she slipped into a coma that Shun gave up on Bakugan, mainly because his grandfather stated that since he has to take custody of Shun until his mother gets better, he can't play the game anymore and has to concentrate on his training. His grandfather lets him brawl again, though. Shun's mom eventuly dies. Shun once left the brawlers when Dan says they don't need him. Alice tries to persuade him to come back and after brawling Komba, Dan appears and asks for forgiveness which Shun accepts. This is when he realizes he needs his friends the most. After defeating Komba, Shun takes him as an apprentice to Bakugan and ninja training, but only because Komba was literally on his knees begging to be one. When everyone was thinking about who was the spy, Shun was the other candidate for the spy alongside Alice. Julie mistook his grandfather for Hal-G but with a little help from Skyress, the problem was solved. Dan blamed him for not telling them that he came in town but Alice immediately defended Shun, saying that it's not his fault and that there's no need for him to apologize. After Dan went to the Doom Dimension, Shun was challenged by Masquerade and decided to go to the Doom Dimension himself with the others. When he was being tested in the Doom Dimension by the Ventus Lord, Shun had to brawl with the child form of his mother. He almost gave into losing and staying there forever, but Skyress was able to make him realize that he has friends who need him and that he needs them. This caused Skyress to evolve into Storm Skyress. When Dan and Drago were battling to get Drago to evolve, Shun and Storm Skyress were the Brawlers Dan battled last. He was defeated after a close battle, and Drago evolved. He was very shocked when he found out that Alice was Masquerade but instead of protecting her, he made a comment about how "smart" Masquerade was, which caused Alice to cry and flee back to Russia. It is believed that he did this because he felt angered about the fact that she was Masquerade. After Alice saved Dan and Drago he regained his so called "friendship" with her and later, he and Skyress helped Alice, Joe and Wavern by distracting Naga so that they can give them more time, but they were easily defeated by the Silent Core. After the battle finished, he released Storm Skyress and all other of his Bakugan. New Vestroia Shun, now 16, appears in Bakugan: New Vestroia with a new Bakugan, Ingram. He is first mentioned when Dan complains about not being able to reach him. He makes a cameo debut after Marucho passes out from his battle against Mylene Pharaoh. We hear Mylene tell him that she doesn't want to keep losing to him, and asks him if he wants to join the Vexos. When he doesn't reply, she takes that as a no. Shun then leaves, leaving Mira to wonder if he was her brother. Later, Shun reappears to aid Dan Kuso in his battle against Spectra Phantom and Gus Grav. He tells the Brawlers how he was in the mountains, practicing his ninja skills when a portal suddenly opened, sending him to New Vestroia. Soon he met Ingram when the Bakugan were being sucked up by the Vexos, and he saves him by grabbing onto his ball as he was being teleported. Ingram told him about the Vexos, and he agreed to help him save the Bakugan. When he noticed Dan's battle, Shun activates his Gaunlet and uses Ingram and Hylash to fly over to where Dan is and help's defeat Gus. Once Baron reveals that they've reached Alpha City, Shun tells them, that he was heading there to rescue Skyress, thinking she might be their.He becomes an offical member of the Resistance. In Alpha City, Shun and Ace were forced to team up in a tournament while the others shut down the Dimension Controller. At first, they have trouble working together, but after getting taunted by their opponents, they put their differences aside and advance to the finals against Lync and Volt. In order to stall for time, they have to toy with Lync and Volt first. It eventually remains hard to stay in the battle but the two pull through and defeat Lync and Volt. When Ace and Marucho fall into a Vexos trap, Shun was smart enough to not fall for it because he knew that Shadow Prove's impressions of Dan Kuso and Mira Clay were fake since he heard Dan say he was scared, something he would never do. However, even though he didn't fall for it, the trap still worked since all three of them were separated. Shun decided he would go to Beta City alone to destroy the Dimension Controller, but Ingram assured him that he is never alone as Ingram would always be by his side like a shadow. Shun eventually make it to Beta City but Shadow Prove stops him and forces him into a battle. Shadow used Alpha Hydranoid in the battle which surpised both Shun and Ingram. As the battle went on they tried to convince Hydranoid to snap out of it but was later revealed to be a mechanical version of Alpha Hydranoid known as Mechanical Darkus Hades created by Professor Clay. Shadow had the upper hand when Shun was down to his last ability card 'Double Fangs Jade Wind Shot', but Shun and Ingram almost pulled off a win until Shadow brought out his Mechaanical Bakugan trap Drakus Frotress. After that, Shun loses and later on revealed to be in pods with Ace and Marucho. While they were captured, they still had their Bakugan at the capture unit pod. Later, Shun, Ace, and Marucho manage to get out with Mira and Spectra Phantom's help. The three manage to escape Beta City but are surprised when Dan and Baron told them that Mira betrayed them and joined the Vexos. Once they get to Gamma City, Shun and Marucho face Mylene and Shadow in a rematch and managed to win. When Prince Hydron's Dimension Controller activates, Shun rescues Mira and Marucho, landing on top of an elevator leading to Prince Hydron's Palace. He, Mira, and Marucho then confront Hydron and witness Mylene take him away. He convinces Marucho not to go after them and they begin to trying to free their Bakugan. They managed to crack the code to free the Six Warrior Bakugan, thanks to Elfin, who accidentally pressed the correct keys. Shun was very happy to be reunited with Skyress and and shortlymeet up with Dan, Ace, and Baron. Shun, Dan, and Marucho go back to Earth along with everyone except Skyress. Skyress said that Shun didn't need her anymore and left her successor as Ingram to become Shun's new and permanent Guardian. Ingram then evolves into Ventus Master Ingram after the Six Ancient Warriors gave their Attribute Energies to Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan. Shun goes to New Vestroia with Master Ingram, where he meets up with Skyress again. After she told them about the strange device that regressed all Bakugan to ball form Shun tried to destroy it but it is protected by a force field. He is then confronted by Lync who revealed it was the BT System. Shun nearly lost due to his inability to control Master Ingram's powers, but Storm Skyress stepped in for Ingram, but almost ended up sacrificing herself in the process. Ingram finally regained his confindence and was able to unlock Shadow Wing to defeat lync and Aluze. After the battle Shun got very upset when Skyress left saying she will always be watching over him. Later Shun told Dan and the others what happened when he visit New Vestroia to investigate. Shun somehow senes Volt is on Earth and sneaks out of Marucho's house to face him. During the battle it looked a little grim for Shun until Baron show's up and is able to help him face Volt and his mechanical Bakugan Boriates. Baron's little sister Maron unfortunately get's caught in the crossfire but is saved by Shun. They won, keeping the Ventus energy safe. Unfortunately, in a rematch against Volt Luster and Mylene Pharaoh in a tag battle with Baron, he loses due to the Vexos' special new battle arena that gave Mechanical Bakugan a power boost. Because of that, the Ventus energy is taken. When the BT System was fully operational Shun helped all the Bakugan get onto the Vestal Destroyer. During the evacuation Shun openley expressed his distrust of Spectra, saying he's only helping because he want's to create the Ultimate Bakugan and that can't happen if the Bt System works. He and the rest of the brawlers then watched Dan and Spectra's final rematch. When the Alternative was complete, Dan and the other brawlers, including Shun, battled it. Shun used all his Bakugan: Master Ingram, Shadow Wing, and Hylash. When Keith and Helios were able to blow open a hole in the Alternative Dan, Shun, Ace, and Baron went inside to destroy it from the inside, as Shun remembered the blueprints for it. Professor Clay then trapped the four of them in a virtual world similar to Bakugan Interspace where they battled four unknown Bakugan. They managd to win and are able to destroy the Alternative. They later part ways with Mira and the other Vestals of the Resistance and headed back to Earth. At the end of New Vestroia, Hawktor becomes his new Guardian Bakugan. Gundalian Invaders Shun is seen competing in a battle in Bakugan Interspace with the synthetic Ventus Hawktor as his partner. He battles Shuji in arena F-12. He is ranked the second best brawler in Bakugan Interspace, right between Dan and Marucho. Shun still seems to distrust Ren, much in the same way as Ace distrusted Keith Clay when he first joined the Brawlers. When Fabia Sheen appears and battles Dan, Shun is the first to suspect that Ren's story about the Neathians attacking Gundalia is not true. After Dan defeat Fabia and she leaves, Shun finds her and asks for her side of the story. After learning from Fabia what was really going on, he and Fabia work together to expose Ren for lying about the Gundalian-Neathian war saying that the Neathians invaded Gundalia when it was really the other way around. Ren flees which Shun says only proves their theory correct. Marucho yells at him and runs after Ren. After Marucho had run off, he and the rest of the Brawlers watch Marucho brawl Ren, he then like the others see Ren's true Gundalian Form. After Marucho and Ren's battle, he, Marucho and Jake get the real versions of their Bakugan and then are challenged to a brawl against Sid Arcale, Mason Brown, Taylor and Casey. Shun and Dan brawl Mason and Taylor and beat them both clearing Taylor's brainwash but then like the other brawlers are forced out of Bakugan Interspace when Ren hacks into the systems and now BI is under his control. While trying to get back into BI, he mentions to Jake that he was being a bit rough, and now no one in BI could leave, which he seemed very worried about until Drago and Coredem along with Jake and Dan come up with a way to spy then get them out. While smuggling kids out of Bakugan Interspace, Shun comes across Linus and Neo Ziperator, who he believes are Gundalians, but realizes are Neathians when Ren and Jesse show up and challenge them to a battle. Linus had been carrying something very important and asked Shun to escort him to Fabia. Shun remarks that any friend of Fabia's is a friend of his and the two battle against Ren and Jesse together. Shun and Linus eventually lost the battle and Neo was taken by Jesse. After hearing how things are getting worse on Neathia, Shun and the others decide to head to there to help fight. Fabia takes them to the Sacred Orb and reveals that it is the true object of Barodius' desire. He ends up facing Airzel and Strikeflier and suddenly got overpowered. Later, he is made a Castle Knight by Captain Elright and dons the Ventus Castle Knight uniform. Later, Shun accompanies Dan and Fabia to the second shield generator while Marucho and Jake distract Airzel and Mason. He, Dan and Fabia are making their way through the jungle when Stoica and Jesse confront them. Dan and Fabia remain behind to deal with Stoica and Jesse while Shun continues ahead. Later it is revealed that Dan and Shun switched their bakugan so Shun, being the fastest member of the team, could continue with Drago and the Element to power the second shield. When Shun and Drago reach the shield generator, Shun successfully sneaks into the building while disabling the Gundalian guards. However, before he can reactivate the shield, Kazarina and Lena ambush them and a battle ensues. Shun takes out Lena with next to no effort but begins struggling with Kazarina. Dan and Hawktor arrive in time and they switch back their bakugan. Dan stays behind to deal with Kazarina while Shun enters the building to reactivate the shield. During the Gundalian's next invasion attempt, Shun battles Zenet and Gill. This battle marks the first time Shun uses his Battle Gear, making him the only main character to take the longest to use his Battle Gear. He easily overpowers Zenet but struggles against Gill. Fortunately, Dan arrives in time and the Gundalians are defeated. The invasion continues and Shun must hold off Airzel and Strikeflier. Airzel begins overwhelming them but Fabia steps in to help out. Kazarina ends up defeating Fabia and Airzel launches a sneak attack and defeats Shun. Bakugan He is a Ventus brawler. He approaches Bakugan like a ninja. He lives with his grandfather (who used to be a famous ninja warrior) who once expected Shun to follow in his footsteps instead of playing Bakugan. His Guardian Bakugan is a Ventus-attribute Skyress whom Shun received from his comatose mother in the hospital. In battle, Shun combines his knowledge of ninja skills and his Bakugan's natural abilities to outwit an opponent and win. In New Vestroia, he battles with Ingram, and wields a Bakugan Trap called Hylash. Original Series Shun is Ventus Brawler. His Guardian Bakugan is Skyress which takes the form of a Green Phoenix. She evolves into Storm Skyress. Unlike most of the brawlers, he does not have a large collection of Ventus Bakugan and only has four Bakugan shown while most of the other brawlers have ten and over. * Ventus Skyress (Guardian Bakugan) ** Ventus Storm Skyress (Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 31-Shown in episode) (Used again in episode 30 of Bakugan: New Vestroia) * Ventus Monarus (Shown in episode 13) * Ventus Ravenoid (Shown in episode) * Ventus Falconeer (Shown in episode) New Vestroia Shun still uses Ventus Bakugan. He has a New Guardian Bakugan called Ingram and a Bakugan Trap known as Hylash which hooks up with Ingram for High Mobility Mode. He got Ingram from when he was about to be abducted by the Vestals. He was his temporary guardian until episode 26, where Skyress decides to make Ingram Shun's worthy partner. * Ventus Ingram (Second Guardian-Permanent after Skyress decides to stay in New Vestroia) ** Ventus Master Ingram (Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 27, after being merged with the Ventus Attribute Energy) * Ventus Hawktor (Third Guardian-Used in last episode to test out Interspace) * Ventus Hylash (Bakugan Trap) * Ventus Shadow Wing (Master Ingram's ability Bakugan) * Ventus Storm Skyress (used in episode 30 battling Lync) * Haos Hammersaur (Captured in episode 8) Gundalian Invaders Ventus Hawktor becomes Shun's Guardian Bakugan for Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Swayther is his Battle Gear. It is unknown about Master Ingram's whereabouts during these events in the series. * Ventus Hawktor (Third Guardian - first the digital clone - then the real Bakugan) * Silver Swayther (Battle Gear) * Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid (Swapped with Dan temporarily in episode 16, returned in episode 17) Bakugan Dimensions *Ventus Ingram (Guardian Bakugan) *Ventus Avior *Ventus Cyborg Helios Trivia * He is one of the calm and mature ones of the group (the other being Alice), as he was the only one who remained relaxed when the Battle Brawlers were fighting. * The English dub of the series led many fans to assume that Shun's mother (Shiori Kazami) fell into a coma. In the Japanese version, however, she died of an illness. * Between the original series and New Vestroia, Shun cut his hair. * Shun is one of the only two characters who have a former Guardian Bakugan and two new Guardian Bakugan during the events of New Vestroia, the other being Marucho. The only difference was Skyress gave Ingram her place and Shun gets Hawktor in New Vestroia episode 52, while Preyas, Elfin, and Akwimos team up. *Shun's last name, Kazami, is similar to "Kaze", the Japanese word for wind, making it a possible pun on Shun's being a Ventus brawler. *Shun's calm attitude makes him able to tell when most people are truthful. *Shun is the only one to have used his Bakugan Trap in the final battle, even though that Bakugan Trap was blasted by the Alternative, and is presumed deceased. *Shun is the last member of the Brawlers to finally use his Battle Gear. Shun uses Swayther for the first time in episode 20 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, thus Making Shun still the only main brawler not to use a Level 2 Battle Gear Ability.. *In the preview of the 17th episode he says,"Maybe we should become permanent partners," suggesting that he likes partnership with Drago. *Shun is the only one of the three main character brawlers whose main name is not a nickname, Maruchos' real name is Choji, and Dans' real name is Daniel. *Although Shun is a Ventus brawler,on Gate Card Lure of Fire he is shown use a Darkus Raptorix even he has no Raptorix or Darkus Bakugan. Gallery Original File:Shun.png|Shun File:Shun_is_beastly.png|Shun File:133848_1249204937899.34res_479_300.jpg File:Shun.jpeg|Shun and Skyress File:Shun_Screen.JPG|Shun and Skyress File:Shun.jpg|Shun and Skyress New Vestroia File:Shun Series 2.jpg|Shun in New Vestroia File:Shun_Kazami.gif|Shun activating Ability Card File:096.PNG|Shun throwing his Bakugan 407182_1272516416120_448_330.jpg|Shun and Runo File:094.PNG|Shun 4wayb.jpg|Shun and Ace VS Lync and Volt File:029.PNG|Shun and all of his Bakugan in New Vestroia Ingramshun.jpg|Ingram and Shun Masteringramshun.jpg|Master Ingram and Shun Shun And Ingram Site..JPG File:Shun_Master_Ingram.jpg|Shun and Master Ingram on the intermission screen. Gundalian Invaders Shun_Kazami_Series_3.png|Shun at Bakugan.com Shun BD.jpg|Shun in Bakugan Dimensions Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren, and Jake File:Fabia_Shun.jpg|Fabia throwing Shun File:Shun_Fabia.jpg|Shun and Fabia gi_shun_hawktor_1024x768_2.jpg|Shun at Bakugan.com Team25.jpg Fabia-marucho-and-shun-fabia-sheen-13780185-512-351.jpg|Fabia Marucho and Shun 14qs.jpg|Shun and the Brawlers being made Castle Knights by Queen Serena Picture 216.png BKGN GI episode 14 4.png|Shun BKGN GI episode 14 2.png|Fabia, Shun, and Dan File:Hawktor_Shun.jpg|Shun and Hawktor on the Intermission Screen Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.02.10 PM.png|Shun in his Castle Knight uniform with Hawktor on the Intermission Screen Battles Shun is a skillful brawler. He used to be the best Bakugan player before Masquerade showed up. He later goes down to 6th place, but builds his way back up to third. Shun arrives in New Vestroia through a dimension crack. He finds a new Bakugan, called Ingram, who starts off as his temporary partner, but later when they freed the Six Warrior Bakugan, Skyress left Ingram as her successor. In New Vestroia, he has defeated all the Vexos. In Gundalian Invaders he is the second best on Bakugan Interspace. Category: Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Great Articles Category:The Top Ten Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Humans Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions